


impulsive decisions sometimes have the best endings

by Trash2k18



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), First Kiss, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, How Do I Tag, I don't know how, I think this works???, Keith & Lance (Voltron) are Roommates, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Minor Injuries, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Racism, Racist Language, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), Stubborn Keith (Voltron), and lovelytheband, bloody first kiss, coran is a nurse, ice skating keith is mentioned, keith likes panic at the disco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash2k18/pseuds/Trash2k18
Summary: "Yeah, that's what I thought," Keith's smirk held, which looked more sinister with the blood that was pooling around his lips, as he turned towards Lance. "Come 'ere, babe," Lance's eyes widened with slight panic when he felt Keith's least bloody hand but still cold hand reach up to his jaw and angle it towards his own, Lance's arm still around his shoulder. He looked from Keith's wrist, to Keith's lips (which lingered there longer than he'd like to admit), and finally up to his eyes, which were silently telling him to go along with this. With a slight nod of Lance's head, the two boys slowly leaned toward each other, eyes fluttering closed, until their lips met in a kiss that tasted like metal and ice and seemed to warm the boys to their very core.What the fuck is happening right now?





	impulsive decisions sometimes have the best endings

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be Christmas present, but oh well. 
> 
> happy New Years! off to 2019 we go!
> 
> this is my first klance fanfic, so I'm not entirely sure how it is, but I hope it's good
> 
> I also hope you enjoy this one shot that took me way longer than I thought, but sometimes you just get carried away in your writing, ya know? 
> 
> tw//racist and homophobic language regarding keith and lance as well as a fight scene between keith and a homophobe

"Keith, I didn't know you knew how to skate." Lance said, shaking the snow out of his hair.

"Yeah, when the fuck did you learn how to do that?" Pidge, who was tying up their regular shoe, got a nudge in the stomach from Hunk, something like 'language' coming out of his mouth. Pidge rolled their eyes at Hunk before giving their attention back to Keith, who was leaning about the wall as he waited for everyone to finish tying their street shoes. 

Keith shrugged his shoulders, eyes very interested in his black fingerless gloves, which were still wet from the ice, as well as the ends of the sleeves of his red hoodie. Not that he fell, but towards the end of their ice skating, Lance had decided to start a snowball fight using the shaved ice from the rink. Needless to say, everyone at the rink getting yelled at and in trouble for participating. Deciding to leave before they got into any more trouble, the gang left the ice. 

"I don't know. My dad used to take me skating when I was younger before he - uh," Keith coughed and rolled his shoulders, looking back up at the group before speaking again. "Anyway, after he was gone, I just kept going. And, I don't know, I guess along the way I just got better. But, I don't think I was as good today as I was before." Keith's hands fingered the bangs in front of his face self consciously. 

"Stop being modest. You were, like, doing turns and shit out there!" Lance waved his arms dramatically towards the wink, where people were still skating. A light dusting of pink grazed Keith's cheeks, cousin him to look back down and pick at his black leggings. "You looked like one of those professional skaters."

Keith shook his head, the little ponytail behind his head, as well as his bangs, shaking slightly. "No, it's been a while since I last skated. I was rusty."

"Okay, sure, but even still, you were definitely better than all of us combined. Lance over here couldn't leave the wall unless he wanted to have his first kiss with the ice." Allura chuckled as she pointed at Lance, who crossed his arms and grimaced at the memories of the bruises he no doubt got from all the falling he did. 

"Hey! I wasn't that bad! I could do at _least_ half a lap before I fell. And besides, it wouldn't have been my first kiss." Lance's eyes widened as he realized what he just said, shrinking into himself just a little. 

Pidge's eyes widened as well, though theirs with interest rather than embarrassment. "Wait, wait, wait. You've had your first kiss before?" They leaned forward from where they were sitting, shoes momentarily forgotten. 

Lance spluttered. "I - uh, no - ye - I -" He cleared his throat. "Fuck off, Pidge." His eyebrows furrowed in annoyance as he looked at them. "You're distracting everyone from the real conversation." He looked back to Keith. "Which was,  _how_ the hell and  _when_ the hell did you get so good at ice skating?"

Keith, who was laughing earlier at Lance's predicament and pleased that the attention had been taken off him, looked at Lance, still somewhat laughing. In an attempt to stifle his laughter, Keith bit part of the little sweater paw he had made with his hands using the too-long sleeves of his hoodie. 

Once he had fully calmed himself down a second later, he cleared his throat before saying, "I already told you, Lance, my dad used to take me when I was younger and it's just something I've found myself doing ever since. I haven't skated in a while, though, so whatever you saw out there was pretty rusty."

"Oh please, you were the best skater out there! Are you saying that you used to be better?"

"No - that's not -  _shut up_ \- can we go now?" Keith looked to Shiro for support, who had been quiet until now, but had only shrugged at him. Everyone had finished exchanging and tying their shoes, so they were all ready to go. Together, the group left the ice and began making their way downtown. 

Keith should have know Shiro would betray him sooner or later. 

"You should have seen Keith when I first met him. He was able to do all sorts of spins and tries that I almost didn't believe it was him when he first showed me. If I remember correctly, he even used to choreograph littles bits of his ice skating to songs." Shiro smirked deviously as Keith groaned in protest. "He pulled out his phone and began looking through his photos in order to try to find the video as everyone but Keith moved to crowd around Shiro. Instead, Keith fell back behind the group, eyes closed and hands over his ears so he didn't have to hear the video. 

"I take it old videos of a younger you are embarrassing?" Keith dropped his hands and opened his eyes to reveal Lance walking beside him, a look of slight concern mixed with amusement as well as a crooked smile dawning his face.  _Cute_ , Keith thought, his heart clenching, then shook his head at the thought.  _Now is not the time._

Keith sighed heavily. "You have no idea. Younger me skating was so shitty, I don't even want to imagine it."

"Aww come on," Lance chuckled, "not even a little bit?" He draped his arm across Keith's shoulders, which raised slightly in defense. "That had to be a sight to see. Younger Keith, jumping and twirling and  _spinning_ across the ice." At the word 'spinning,' Lance reached down and grabbed a gloved hand, spinning him in place as they slowed their walking. 

Keith laughed as he was spun, landing slightly unbalanced and having to lean unto Lance, which was totally not intentional on Keith's part, both of them smiling now, as their friends walked ahead of them, the sounds of "We Will Rock You" in their wake. 

"Faggots," A voice said as an elbow was jabbed into Keith's stomach. A feeling like cold water washed over Keith and down his spine as he turned around to face the person, who was surrounded by their own group of friends, his grin melting off his face. 

"Excuse me, what did you just say to us?" Keith's voice practically dripped with sudden venom as he turned fully around and walked in front of the guy whose presumed said it, Lance trailing after him. The guy was taller than Keith by only a few inches, fairly tan skin, light-isa blonde hair on top of his head, grey eyes staring back at him with equal malice with a hint of amusement. His shoulders were broad, which was shown by the way his green shirt was stretched tightly against his upper body but hung loosely over a pair of blue jeans. Keith hated to admit it, but the guy was reasonably attractive; if only his personality wasn't so shit. 

"Wow, I didn't know sinners couldn't hear." He said as he looked at his posse, who all looked like stereotypical frat boys, laughing at his own joke. He turned back to Keith "I believe I called you are your friend over there  _sinners_ and  _faggots_."

Keith growled. "We're not sinners." His hands curled into fists but remained at his side. Seeing this, Lance put a hand on Keith's shoulder and tried to pull him back towards the group, who had since kept walking. " _Keith . . ._ " But Keith resisted and shrugged him off. 

"You better grab your little friend while you can," Homophobe was looking at Lance, who was still trying to direct Keith's attention elsewhere, and nodded at Keith. "He's biting off more than he can chew and I doubt you wanna see his pretty face get wrecked." 

"Fuck you. Don't you  _dare_ talk to him" Keith said as his nails began to dig into the soft material of his gloves, stepping closer to Homophobe. 

"Aww, is that the best come back you could think of, you little fag?" 

"Say that word one more time, I dare you," Keith practically snarled. He had begun to gnaw at the inside of his lip in frustration. 

Homophobe smirked. "How about I say it three more times." He got closer to Keith until they were virtually chest to chest and eye to eye. " _Faggot,"_ he brushed a finger down Keith's left cheek, which had begun to fill with blood as Keith involuntarily bit the inside of his lip in anger at this whole situation, " _Faggot,"_ he brushed two up, two pairs of grey eyes fighting for dominance, " _Fagg-"_  

He was interrupted from brushing three down when Keith suddenly brought his know up and between Homophobe's legs, causing him to fold in on himself and crumple to the floor, his expression frozen in pain. The Frat Boys remained standing around him, looking at each other, unsure of what to do now that their leader had been knocked down. 

"There. Now you know not to fuck with me and my boyfriend next time around. Although hopefully, for your sake, there won't be a next time." Keith stepped over him, reaching to grab Lance's hand in order to keep up the appearance of being boyfriends. But before he could grab it, Keith felt a pulling on his lower half, his ankle more specifically, that ended with Keith smashing his jaw against the concrete so painfully he's pretty sure he saw white. 

" _Keith!"_

Keith pushed himself onto his elbows, using a hand to wipe at his chin, wincing when his sleeve and his glove came away a darker red, the smell of iron prominent in his nose. 

" _Fuck, Keith, are you okay?"_

He felt a pressure on his left arm pulling him up. It was Lance, who now had both his hands on Keith's shoulders and was staring into his eyes. He was saying something that Keith couldn't quite hear and therefore chose to ignore. He pushed himself off Lance and faces the pack of homophobes, their leader now standing up with a limp. 

" _Keith, are you listening to me?"_

The ringing in Keith's ears seemed to clear as he focused on Homophobe, who had a smirk on his lips. 

"That's a nice new shade of red you got there, Red. It suits you." He cracked his knuckles. "But you better leave while you're still standing."

Keith wobbled on his feet, still a little dizzy, and felt Lance grab his arm and put it over his own shoulder for support. Blood was dripping off his jaw, a mixture of his accidental lip bite and his fall to the ground, which Keith wiped at with his now bloody hands and gloves. His ponytail had come loose, leaving his hair fanning out and as wild as Keith felt. 

"You know," Keith's voice cracked, "for someone who's so against gays, you sure have hit on me a lot." He smirked, watching as Homophobe stumbled over what to say next. 

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Keith's smirk held, which looked more sinister with the blood that was pooling around his lips, as he turned towards Lance. "Come 'ere, babe," Lance's eyes widened with slight panic when he felt Keith's least bloody hand but still cold hand reach up to his jaw and angle it towards his own, Lance's arm still around his shoulder. He looked from Keith's wrist, to Keith's lips (which lingered there longer than he'd like to admit), and finally up to his eyes, which were silently telling him to go along with this. With a slight nod of Lance's head, the two boys slowly leaned toward each other, eyes fluttering closed, until their lips met in a kiss that tasted like metal and ice and seemed to warm the boys to their very core. 

_What the fuck is happening right now?_

Lance's lips were cold, along with a little chapped due to the cold, but they weren't necessarily unpleasant. Their lips didn't move that much in the first few seconds, but they moved just enough for it to qualify as Keith's first real kiss as well as pass as a kiss that's shared between boyfriends. Then, as the two got a bit more comfortable with each other, they relaxed into the kiss, one of Lance's hands even daring to slide up into Keith's mullet while Keith's hand remained holding onto Lance's jaw. They only broke apart from each other when they heard the fake gagging noises from the pack of homophobes, Keith immediately missing the warmth and distraction that Lance's lips had provided. 

"Aww gross, we don't wanna see that." Keith and Lance turned to face the Homophobes, breathing a little hard from the kiss, their faces going from happy and surprisingly pleased to annoyed and angry. They broke apart, their hands sliding back down to their sides. 

"You gotta problem with us kissing, asshole?"

It was Lance who had spoken this time, everyone's attention now turning to him. In the distance, Keith could just barely make out the shapes of their friends making their way towards them. 

"I don't got a problem with kissing, as long as it's between a man and a woman, and especially if that man's me." He replied as he and his friends shared a laugh and a smirk, while both Lance and Keith rolled their eyes. Homophobe looked back towards them, "But what I do have a problem with is it a  _chink_ and a  _spic_ decided to twink it up by making out in front me and my friends."

Keith swore he saw red and, when asked about it later, would deny any growls he made as he practically launched himself at Homophobe, one fist grabbing onto the collar of his shirt, while another red stained fist flew towards his jaw, knocking him unsteady. 

" _Keith!"_

As Homophobe regained his balance, he swung his fist towards Keith's face in retaliation, but Keith ducked, making him miss. When he came back up, however, he was met with a fist to his right eye. He stumbled backwards, but remained upright. 

_"Keith, are you alright?"_

He staggered towards Homophobe, about to throw another punch, when the next thing Keith knew, Homophobe had grabbed a fistful of the front of Keith's hoodie and yanked him forward, throwing a right hook towards his jaw and then head butted him. Keith fell to the ground, head thudding the cement, as Homophobe delivered a swift kick to his ribs, still standing above him.

_"Lance, what is going on?"_

Before he could do any worse, though, Keith brought his foot up and back in between Homophobe's legs, figuring that the spot would still be sensitive. He was right, as Homophobe froze up with a howl, causing passerby's attention and allowing Keith to kick his legs out from beneath him. 

_"Oh my god, Keith!"I_

Keith dragged himself towards Homophobe's body, managing to get himself to sit up on his waist. From there, Keith managed to throw in two last punched to Homophobe's face and more to his chest and ribs before a pair of arms was around Keith's waist, pulling him off and away into his own space. 

" _Keith, stop!"_

Shaking slightly, Keith stood up, with a little help from Lance, his head pounding and legs wobbly. He staggered towards Homophobe, who was still on the ground, hand over his crotch, blood virtually covering his face, breathing heavily, his Frat Boys standing somewhere off to the side. 

" _Keith, what are you doing?"_  

"I hope you leaned your lesson today, you racist homophobic piece of shit." Keith spat some blood out of his mouth, it landing on Homophobe's shirt, and began stumbling his way towards his friends, pulling his hood on. Before he reached them, Keith looked over his shoulder to make one last comment:

"Oh, and by the way, you better get used to gays kissing each other in public, 'cause we're fucking  _everywhere_ and we're not planning to go away any time soon."

And with that, Keith reached his friends, who immediately crowded around him, everyone but Lance wanting to know what the hell happened.

"What the fuck, Keith?"

"Keith, what happened?"

"Is your head okay?"

"All the blood around your mouth kinda makes you look like a vampire."

Everyone's voices began to mix with the ringing in Keith's ears and it all became one big ball of noise, pounding against Keith's brain and causing a headache. In an effort to dull the pain, he placed both his palms against his eyes, the gloves and hood providing extra protection, and closed his eyes, trying his hardest to block out the sound of his friends concerns. Seeing this, Lance placed his hands over Keith's and shushed the group. 

"Guys, guys, guys. I know you're worried over Keith and curious about what happened and I swear that we'll explain it all later. But right now, Keith has hit his head on the pavement at least twice, been punched in the face, and been kicked in the ribs. If anything, we need to take Keith home and get Coran on the phone." Everyone nodded, Hunk bending down to pick up and carry a wobbly Keith as the group made their way to their respective cars, all agreeing to meet at Keith's shared apartment with Lance. Pidge had agreed to ride Keith's motorcycle to the apartment so it wouldn't get left behind. 

The entire way back, Shiro did routine checks to make sure Keith hadn't fallen asleep on the off chance that he had gotten a concussion. Lance, on the other hand, spent the entire ride with Shiro, Hunk, and Allura thinking about the kiss he had shared with Keith, the fact that Keith had referred to themselves as boyfriends, and why the hell all the that was making him feel warm and fuzzy on the inside for a reason he probably did know but didn't want to admit out loud. 

_Oh my god, do I have a crush on Keith?_

* * *

Keith was sitting on the couch, his bloody red hoodie on the ground, a hand on his head and his eyes closed as Coran checked him over. His head was leaning against the back on the couch, little groans of pain slipping out of his mouth every now and then as he fought to stay awake. Coran hadn't cleaned any of his punch induced cuts, Keith insisting that he could do it himself.

"Well, overall, Keith seems fine. His ribs are a little bruised and should heal up in about 3-4 weeks, he'll have a black eye for the next couple of weeks, and the cuts on his lips as well as the splits in his knuckles should heal up in the next few days. He does seem to be showing signs of a mild concussion, so I would suggest that he stay in bed, drink plenty of fluids, use a mild pain reliever like Tylenol if he is feeling any pain, and to ice the bump on the back of his head to ensure that the swelling goes down as well as ease any other pain." Coran informed them. Coran was a nurse at Altea hospital, along with Allura's father Alfor, so when they were driving Keith back to his shared apartment, Allura called Coran and asked if he could come right and away, doing her best to explain what happened to Keith. He agreed and met them at the apartment. "If you need anything else, don't hesitate to call."

"Thank you so much, Coran. I'll be sure to keep you updated on Keith's condition." Allura said as she and Coran walked to the door. 

"No worries. And speaking of updates, your father would like you to contact him too. Something about about a dinner and someone named Romelle?" Coran feigned innocence as he looked at a blushing Allura. 

She nodded. "O-Oh, okay. I'll be sure to call him." And with that, Coran left, bidding goodbye to the rest of the friends as well before the door closed behind him. 

"Keith, will you stop moving and let me clean your cuts?" Shiro held Keith's jaw in his hand, a wet paper towel in the other as he tried to clean the cut on Keith's jaw from his first fall. 

"Fuck off, Shirt, I can do this shit myself." Keith said, his voice scratchy as he tried to move away, but the pain in his ribs made him stop. 

"No, you can't, you're in enough pain as it is and you don't need to be causing yourself anymore. Now let me do this." Brgrudgingly, Keith relaxed against the couch, wincing every now and then as Shiro cleaned the cuts on his face. 

"So, are you guys ever gonna tell us what happened?" Pidge said from across the room, where they were splayed across a red arm chair. They looked to Lance, who was leaning in the doorway to the kitchen, scrolling through his phone. 

"Lance?" There was no response. 

"Lance!" Pidge threw a lion shaped pillow at Lance, hitting Lance in the head and startling him. He looked at Pidge with a glare. 

"What?" He replies as walked further into the room, sitting on the opposite armrest of the couch Keith was occupying. 

"What happened back there?" Hunk asked as he emerged from the kitchen, a bottle of water in one hand and an ice pack wrapped in at towel in the other. He gave both to Keith, who took a few eager gulps before relaxing into the couch once again, ice pack on the back of his head, eyes closed. Hunk moved over to lean against the wall behind Pidge's chair. "All we know is that we all left the  ice rink together, Shiro found and was playing a video of your skating, and when we turned around to ask you about it, both you and Lance were gone. By the time we got to where you guys were, Keith was on the ground getting kicked in the ribs by some blond haired asshole." Shiro, Pidge, and Allura nodded in agreement as they looked at Lance and Keith expectantly.

Once looked at Keith, who was still slumped over his side of the couch. Keith peeked an eye open to look at Lance. They shared a silent debate over who should talk first, one which Lance ended up winning. With a groan, Keith went over the details. 

He talked about how Lance and he were walking behind the group when Lance spun him, unintentionally making Keith fall into his side. How this big group of assholes saw Keith and Lance acting couples and must have assumed that they were a gay couple because their leader, which Keith had brilliantly nicknames Homophobe, elbowed Keith in the stomach while saying the f-word. 

"Fuck?"

Keith gave Hunk an  _Really?_ look.

Lance said, "No, the other one."

When Hunk still looked confused, Pidge mouthed the word "fag" to him. Hunk _ahhed_ before grimacing and continuing to lean against the wall. 

"Anyway," Lance continued. He went on to say how Homophobe called them sinners and taunted Keith repeatedly before Keith kneed him in the crotch (this earning Keith cheers and tentative pats on the back). He stated how Keith had a moment of triumph before Homophobe grabbed his legs and sent Keith falling to the ground, hence the jaw injuries. Lance stopped talking once he got to the part where Homophobe was up with a limp and Keith was up and leaning against Lance for support.

"So then what?" Shirt asked in the silence, now sitting with his back against the bottom of the couch.

Lance looked at Keith, whose eyes were once again closed, silently asking if he should their friends about the kiss that made him look at his mullet haired friend in an entirely  different not gay way. Before he could, though, Keith spoke up, opening his eyes to make eye contact with different members of their group as he talked.  

He told them how he wanted to piss the Homophobes off more, so he started acting all couple with Lance and it ended with them all making gagging noises. When Lance asked if they had a problem with it, Homophobe responded with racist comments towards Keith and Lance that made Keith lunge at Homophobe yet again with a punch. He talked about how Homophobe tried to hit him, but missed yet somehow still ended up hitting Keith when he came back up and knocking him down with a headbutt and proceeding to kick him in the ribs, which is where their friends came along. 

"And, well, you know the rest." With that, Keith closed his eyes again and slumped back on the couch. 

"Wow, you really went through hell today, Keith." Allura said from her spot by the dor. 

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed." Keith's sarcasm was clear even through his tired voice. 

Allura narrowed her eyes at Keith before checking the time on her phone. 

"Well, it's getting late. And I still have to call and my dad so I think I'll be heading out now." Allura grabbed her purse from the couch side table and made her way to the door, bidding her friends goodbye and wishing Keith well on the way out. 

Keith had fallen asleep on the couch not too long after she left, sliding down until he was taking up the entire couch, water and ice pack forgotten. Hunk, Pidge, and Shirt stayed a bit longer, discussing Keith and annoying Lance. When they all left, it was around one in the morning and Lance was a mixture of tired and wired.

He walked around the apartment until he got to Keith's sleeping body in the living room. He looked so peaceful, curled in on himself, head on his red bloody red pillow that he had bunched up to become a pillow. Keith didn't have a blanket, though, so Lance fixed that by taking the blanket that they kept on the back of the couch and laying it over Keith. He looked down at Keith one last time before crouching down and brushing his bangs off his face, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his forehead. He allowed himself a few more seconds of looking before he stood back up, resuming his walking about the apartment. 

It wasn't until an hour later that Lance had finally convinced himself to lay down, Keith being the last thought on his mind before slipping into semi-peaceful unconsciousness. 

* * *

Keith woke up with an ache in his back. When he tried to move into a more comfortable;e position, he hissed in pain as he accidentally nudged his bruised ribs. Trying to move his head didn't work either, seeing as he received a good amount of head injuries yesterday. 

When none of Keith's attempts to get comfortable on the couch worked, he reluctantly got up and shuffled into the sunbather kitchen for breakfast, making sure to grab the blanket that was on him on the way out, wrapping it around his shoulders. He didn't remember having a blanket on him when we fell asleep that night, but he figured that Lance must have done it. The thought of Lance doing something in thought go Keith made him smile as he put the ice pack back in the freezer. 

Seeing as Lance was still asleep, Keith figured that he'd made the two of them breakfast. It's the least he could do after all the shit they went through yesterday and the awkward situation he put Lance in. 

God, he still couldn't believe that he kissed Lance yesterday. He  _kissed_  Lance. His first kiss was with Lance fucking Sanchez. That's something that he's been wanting to do for, like, months, even since he found out that he had a crush on his new roommate. They were friends before they were roommates, but it was them being roommates that finally made Keith realize that he had a crush on him. So, because Keith is  _so_ good with emotions, he never talked about it with Lance, opting instead to keep it inside and suffer until something big happened that would require him to talk about it. 

Well, something big may have just happened between the two of them, but Keith was still not going to talk about it, opting instead to pretend like they never had that little "bonding moment." 

Yeah, Keith could do that. 

In an attempt to distract himself, he made a pot of coffee and poured himself a cup, the warmth from the coffee heating up his cold hands, making sure to leave some for Lance, before taking some Tylenol and getting started on the pancake bater. Because he was the only one awake, he decided to play music, lovelytheband filling the kitchen.

He was in the middle of pouring batter onto the pan for the fifth pancake when Lance walking in, looking dead and like he could definitely use some more sleep in his  _Star Wars_ pajamas and loose  _F.R.I.E.N.D.S._ t-shirt. When he saw Keith making breakfast, his eyes widened and he rushed to take his place. 

"Hey, hey, hey! What do you think you're doing?" Lance took the batter away from Keith and moved him towards their kitchen table. 

"Uh, making breakfast? What's wrong with that?" Keith saw down in one of the chairs, being mindful of his ribs, still in his leggings and Panic! At The Disco shirt from yesterday, his hoodie still on the living room couch, wrapped in the fuzzy  _Harry Potter_ blanket that they kept in the living room. 

Lance  _hmmpp_ ed. "What's wrong is that you practically got beat up less that twenty-four hours ago and I wake up to you making breakfast. If there's anyone who should be making breakfast, it's me!" Lance flipped a pancake, grabbing a mug and pouring himself a cup of coffee as he turned his attention back to Keith, giving his back to him. 

Keith took a sip from his mug. "I'm  _fine_. It's just a few cuts and bruises." He went to rest his face against the palm of his head and winced when he brushed against his black eye. He debated on grabbing another ice pack from the freezer as Lance transferred a pancake from pan to plate. In the end, he decided against it, choosing instead to go stand by Lance. 

"It's more complicated that than, but I know how stubborn you are, so I'll let it go for now." Lance said as he put his attention to finish making the pancakes, Keith deciding to make bacon on his other side, lovelytheband filling the space between them. When they were done, they set the dozen pancakes and plateful of bacon on the dining room table and began to eat. 

"You know," Lance swallowed a bite of pancake, chasing it down with a sip of coffee, "As good of cooks as we are, none of this compares to the food Hunk makes."

Keith groaned in agreement. "Oh man, don't get me started. Hunk can use the same ingredients as us and somehow his food would  _still_ end up tasting better than ours." He took a bite of bacon. 

"Honestly." The roommates went back to eating in silence, Keith eating slower due to the mouth injuries he received. 

Lance ended up finishing first, but he still didn't leave the kitchen. He wanted to talk to Keith about the kiss. It had been bothering him for some reason and he wanted to ask Keith if it been bothering him too. So he out his dishes in the sink, deciding to wash them while he was at it, then sat back down across from Keith, who looked at Lance with confusion before going back to his food. 

When Lance had been sitting there doing nothing for five minutes, Keith tapped his hand with his fork, startling him. 

Keith chuckled. "You good, dude?"

Lance chuckled back. "Yeah..."  _Should I ask him? Is now a good time? he literally_ _practically got beat up yesterday. Maybe it's not a good time. Maybe I just won't say anything. Yeah, I'll go with that. I just won't mention it ev_ -

"Why did you kiss me?"

Well, fuck.

That's not  _at all_ how Lance wanted this to go. 

Keith eyed Lance as he swallowed the food he had in his mouth, pushing his plate away from him. He tilted his head in confusion as Lance avoided eye contact. When Lance still didn't look up, Keith spoke. 

"What do you mean?" Keith didn't want to talk about it, if he was being honest. He had just had his first kiss yesterday with one of his bestest friends, who was also his roommate, who had already had  _his_ first kiss, who he was definitely not crushing on (no, not at all), because some homophobes were being assholes. He figured if he played dumb he wouldn't have to talk about it. 

Lance sighed heavily. If that's how Keith wanted to play it, well, then Lance wasn't going to follow. 

"Oh, come on, you know. Don't play dumb with me, Kogane." Lance was looking pointedly at Keith now, who took a sip of whatever was left of his coffee before speaking. 

"Fine," He sighed. "What about it"?

Lance didn't know to voice his concerns. 

He ended up going with, "Why did you do it?"

Keith cleared his throat. "Uh, well, for starters, I wanted to piss those homophobes off. it helped that they were already pretty pissed of with me, and thought we were boyfriends, so I figured that kissing you would be the icing on the cake. And it worked." Keith paused, hesitating, "I-I, uh, I know I didn't necessarily ask if I  _could_ kiss you, but I figured that if I did ask they would think we were all talk and I really wanted to prove them wrong. So, uh," he awkwardly coughed, "sorry if you didn't want to kiss me. And if it was bad."

He wasn't looking at Lance anymore, instead staring down at his coffee and at the splits in his knuckles left from his punches, which he really needed to bandage up. From what Lance could see, though, the tops of Keith's cheeks held a light dusting of pink. 

"Oh, okay." Lance took a deep breath. He wanted to tell Keith that he  _did_ want to kiss him, and that he may or may not have a slight crush on him, but he wasn't sure how that was going to go down. Keith knew that Lance was bi and Lance knew that Keith was gay, so he knew that they had no problem with kissing someone of the same sex. Then he thought more about what Keith had said and paused. 

"Wait, why would it have been bad?" He couldn't see his own face but Lance was pretty sure that it held a quizzical look, one which Keith matched when he looked back up at Lance. 

"Oh, well, uh." Keith fingered the longer hair at the back of his head nervously, almost brushing the bump, before deciding to stare at a place that was somewhere off to Lance's left. "I've never...actually... _kissed_ someone before. So when I kissed you yesterday, it was actually my first." Keith looked back down before taking the ends of the blanket around him and putting it over his head, hunching over, insuring that he wouldn't have to look at Lance. "And I know that you've already had your first kiss, which was probably a lot better than out kiss yesterday, so sorry?"

Lance froze, completely unsure what to do with this newfound information. Keith was willing to give away his first kiss to his friend just for the sake of pissing people off.  _Yeah, that sounds like something Keith would do_ , Lance thought with a grin. He still couldn't believe, though, that Keith had his first kiss yesterday and was still worried about whether or not it was bad for Lance. 

Keith, on the other hand, couldn't bare to leave the blanket. He didn't want to see the look on Lance's face, which probably held pty. Keith didn't want pity, he didn't like it. He also couldn't believe that he just admitted to Lance that it was his first kiss. God, Lance was probably gonna think he was a loser. 

He felt a tug on the blanket and reluctantly lowered it a little, just enough so that Keith could make eye contact with Lance, who had scooted his chair closer to Keith's so that they were about a foot away.

_When did Lance do that? And how did he do it so quietly?_

"I just wanted to let you know, uh, that it was my first kiss too yesterday. So you're not alone in that." Lance didn't know where to look after he made that confession, so alternated between each of Keith's eyes, which widened in shock. 

"Wait, what?!" He sat up straight, the blanket sliding down his shoulders. "What do you mean you had your first kiss yesterday?"

Lance slid back in his chair, arms going up as if he was in trouble. "I mean that when we kissed yesterday, it was my first time too!"

"But-But, you told Pidge and Allura yesterday that you already had your first kiss."

"Yeah, 'cause I was talking to Pidge! If I had said anything else then that little gremlin for sure would have made fun of me for the rest of the day. Telling them that I already  _had_ my first kiss was a sure fire way to get them off her back. And it worked!"

Keith sighed and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose before dissolving into soft laughter. Lance's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Keith leaned back in his chair, eyes now open and staring at the ceiling. 

"What's so funny?" Lance leaned back forward in his chair towards Keith. 

"I don't know, This whole situation is just...weirdly funny, I guess." Keith stared at Lance, who gave him a look that was asking him to elaborate. 

"It's just," A loose chuckle clipped out," I've been weirdly worried about the kiss yesterday because I knew that you had already kissed someone and I figured that that kiss was a lot better than the one we shared yesterday. But now that I know that you actually  _hadn't_ kissed anyone before me, I don't know, I guess a part of me is oddly relieved." Keith paused. "Does that make me an asshole?"

Lance shook his head, slightly taken back from the words Keith had spilled onto him. 

"Well, glad to know that I wasn't alone."

Keith tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"Man, I've been freaking out about the kiss too." He looked away from Keith with a grin, then looked back when an idea popped into his head. "You know," he waggled his eyebrows slightly, "seeing as we both had our first kiss yesterday under pretty strange circumstances, what if we pretend it never happened?"

 _What the fuck,_ Keith thought,  _Was the kiss really_ that _bad that Lance thought it was better to pretend it never happened?_

Keith's face must have betrayed his emotions, because suddenly Lance was backtracking what he said. 

"W-What I mean was, how about we redo out first kiss, right now...right here...with each other?" Lance was blushing now, his heart thumping in his chest, his cheeks not a lovely shade of rose gold, as he looked at the design of Brendon Urie on Keith's shirt. 

From his chair, Keith was blushing too. He grabbed the blankets end and pulled them up and around his shoulders before looking at Lance. 

"Sure."

Lance looked back at Keith's eyes, partly surprised that Keith had agreed, but he was also relieved. It would've been  _so_ awkward if Keith had denied. 

"O-Okay, so, how should we do this?" Lance asked, cracking his knuckles with a satisfying  _crack-crack-crack!_

"Beats me, dude. I've never done this before." Keith said, unconsciously digging his teeth into his bottom lip, a movement which Lance's eyes followed with a weird intensity. 

"Okay, what if we..." Lance trailed off as he grabbed one of the legs of Keith's chair and pulled him closer to his own so that they were now sitting knee to knee. Keith had to keep his in his mini gasp at how hot that was. "And work from there?"

Keith nodded. "Ye-Yeah, the w-works." He cleared his throat. "And now what, do we just lean in and go for it?"

Lance shrugged. "That's a better plan than I have."

Together, they leaned in, but they miscalculated an ceded up leaning the same way and bumping their noses together. When they tried again, they ended up with their jaws awkwardly and painfully clashing into each other. 

Keith leaned back with a hiss. "Well, that didn't work."

"No, it didn't," Lance thought for a second, "What if I went right and you went left. Maybe that would work."

"Probably not, dumbass," Keith said with amusement, "'Cause your right is my left so we would still end up hitting each other again."

Lance  _humped_ , crossing his arms over his chest. "Well do you got any better ideas, smart ass?"

Keith scooted forward in his chair, one of Lance's knees ending up in between Keith's. "What if I do what I did yesterday? That seemed to work pretty well." When Lance still looked somewhat confused, Keith continued, "Just, come 'ere."

They leaned towards each other yet again, Keith reaching a hand out to grasp into Lance's jaw like he did last time. Slowly, because they had time this time around, Keith pulled Lance's face towards his own. Keith made sure to tilt his head in a different way from Lance's to make sure that there was no bumping into each other this time around. 

When their lips finally did meet and their eyes closed, it was completely unlike last time. Rather than their lips being cold, they were warm and pleasant. Instead of tasting like iron and snow, the kiss tasted like the breakfast they just ate, the coffee being the more overpowering taste. They were still awkward when their lips met, but they managed to relax into it easily. But the one thing that stayed the same was the strange feeling of warmth that seemed to settle over them. 

Keith's hand was still holding onto Lance's jaw, so he used that as an advantage by moving his head so Keith could get a better angle, still moving his lips against Lance's slowly. Lance, feeling the change made to move him, decided to slip a hand around the back of Keith's neck cupping it as he continued to kiss Keith. 

Finally, realizing that they needed to breath, the roommates broke apart, both breathing heavily, foreheads touching. 

"That was..."

"Wow..."

They stayed in silence, not really knowing what to do with each other now. They were still close to each other, their lips a breath away. Their hands were still touching each other, however, their knees still making contact. 

Keith was the first to speak, his hand melting off Lance's jaw into his lap, leaning away from Lance just a little. 

"That was good."

Lance laughed, hand slipping from Keith's neck, "Good? That was fucking  _amazing._ "

Laughter spilled out of Keith before he could help it, and when he looked back at Lance, he was staring at him with what could only be described as heart eyes. 

Not sure what to do under a gaze like that, Keith grabbed the blanket and pulled it tighter around himself, uttering a small, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

The brunette shrugged. "I don't know. There's just something to cute about the way you look right now." Keith's head was the only thing exposed from under the blanket, the back of his hair messy and his lips still slightly pink and swollen. The pink of his lips almost matched the color of his cheeks after Lance's statement, his heart stuttering. 

"Shut up."

Keith knew that he had to tell Lance. And now was the perfect moment. They had just kissed, for  _real_ this time, and Lance had just called him cute.  _It's now or never, Keith._

With more confidence than Keith thought he had, he said, "There's something I have to tell you."

Lance looked startled, expecting the worse to come out of Keith's mouth, but nodded anyway for him to continue. 

"I don't really know how to phrase this, but, I have a...crush...on you." He looked down away from Lance, not wanting to see his reaction. "I think I have for a while. And now that we've kissed each other twice, I realized that it's something that I  _really_ want to keep doing, especially if I'm doing it with you. I don't mean to sound weird and I totally understand if you don't like me back, but it's just something I thought you should know. I wasn't sure how much longer I could go without letting you know."

It was silent between them for a while, lovelytheband's "walk from here" ending and fading into "your whatever," Keith assuming that Lance had begun to think the worst of him. He was in the middle of thinking how oddly perfect this song was as well as planning how the hell he was going to leave the room discreetly when he felt fingers under his chin, slowly pushing it upwards until he was making eye contact with Lance again. 

"I have a crush on you too, dummy." His gaze softened, "And I really liked kissing you too. I wouldn't be opposed to doing it some more." He waggled his eyebrows at Keith again, who dispersed into small laughter before leaning forward to catch Lance's lips with his own. 

Their kiss this time was much smoother than the first two, lips moving against each other with ease. Lance's hands slipped around Keith's waist, mindful of his ribs, while Keith's hands slid up into Lance's hair, messing it up even more. 

In retaliation, Lance grabbed the undersides of Keith's things and lifted him off of his chair and into his own lap, blanket and all, earning a small gasp the ravenette, a mixture of pain from being moved suddenly and the excitement at what Lance had just done. 

Lance grinned up at him cockily, Keith having a slight height advantage due to sitting on Lance's lap. "You good, babe?"

Lance pulled lightly at the hairs on the back of Lance's head, making him gasp and glare at Keith, who only smiled smugly. 

"Dick," Lance said as he snuggled his face into the soft material of the blanket. Keith did the same, though instead of the blanket, Keith nudged his head into the top of Lance's who let out a soft hum at the feeling. 

"So where do we go from here?" Keith said into Lance's hair, breathing in the smell of Lance's shampoo and something else that was so deeply and utterly  _Lance._

"I'm not sure. You need to rest up after all that happened yesterday, so about we just stay inside all days and watch movies?"

Keith lifted his head up, Lance following suit until they were making eye contact again. "Can we still make out?"

Lance laughed, "Is that even a question?" before leaning for another kiss, Keith taking the ends of the blanket and wrapping it around the both of them. As they kissed for the third time today, Keith snaked a hand down Lance's arm until he found what he was looking for. He laced their fingers together under the blanket and smiled into the kiss as "your whatever" faded out, silently thanking the homophobes who unintentionally helped him kiss Lance for the first time. 

_I'll be your right now,_

_I'll be your forever._

_Oh, I'll be your last call,_

_I'll be your whatever._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there were some inaccuracies in this regarding the fight and Keith's injuries. 
> 
> if there were any typos, feel free to let me know, and I'll fix those asap. 
> 
> also, lovelytheband's music just seems to be really klance to me and the song seemed fitting for the situation. so I added it in. 
> 
> enjoy your 2019! 
> 
> ~t


End file.
